


𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐮𝐧𝐚

by ficsbygail



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsbygail/pseuds/ficsbygail
Summary: 𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘶𝘯𝘢 (𝘯.) 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 -a collection of stories where y/n falls in love with jason grace painfully slowly, coming to terms with her feelings at the wrong time.-all percy jackson characters and elements being to rick riordan.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reader
Kudos: 4





	𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐮𝐧𝐚

Your eyes begin to hurt as your mind starts to whirl to life, taking in the bright colors around you. Your eyes however, are three steps behind and they beg for you to close them- so you do. Only to shoot up from your bed, breathing heavily as you warily observe your surroundings.

You had arrived at camp yesterday, still not used to waking up to the bright pink celling. You would be soon as you had spent the past four summers awaking to the same pink celling. The cabin was still dark, and soft snores hung in the air delicately.

You felt warm, like you had just run a marathon and were sweating buckets. You pulled back the sheet and let your legs dangle over the bed.

You hissed softly as cold air greeted your bare legs. You wore short, loose athletic shorts, with your dad's old t-shirt and a thin sports bra underneath.

You tried not to think of your dad.

You sighed and closed your eyes, your hands gripping the edges of your bed where the back of your legs rested. You let your head dip, too preoccupied with a searing color from your dreams.

Gold, swirled in molten pools behind pupils in the shape of eyes that you knew well. You bit your lip hard, not wanting a gasp to escape your lips.

You take deep breaths, concentrating strongly on each exhale and inhale. You let your breathing return to it's normal pace when the crippling anxiety left your body.

Your mind was murky from anxiety, like you were stuck in quicksand while still trying to walk. But like an instinct, you knew, you had to get out of there. Just for now.

So you did. Sneaking out was something you had done many time before, and not to brag but you liked to think you had perfected your art. You weren't as nimble from the fog that entombed your brain, but you were still agile.

Your heart began to thump wildly against your chest and for a moment the panic faded away and nothing but pure adrenaline cursed through your body.

You snuck past the archery range with a faint smile, as a child of Aphrodite you were automatically judged to be like your half-siblings, vain and nothing but a pretty face. You didn't entirely loath the stereotype, it only made your pursuit to be better even stronger.

Plus, it was fun to see others faces when they saw what you could do. People tended to forget you were more then just a pretty face.

You had now passed the Pegasus stables, and entered the woods. The trees were close together, their leaves and sturdy branches intertwining overhead, but you were fast and nimble and the trees caused you no harm.

You could make out the moon in between slits of the leaves, it was pale and sliver against the darkness of the night.

You shiver slightly, but not because of the cold. A feeling of serenity washes over you as you stumble to a huge rock and sit with your back leaned against it.

You let out a deep breath as your sense start to adapt to your surroundings, like the familiar but annoying sounds of crickets to the rustling of tree branches dancing from the wind.

Your unaware of how time continues to pass, seconds turn into minutes and your not sure how long you stare up at the night sky, your thoughts relaxed and organized.

You ignore the muffled of tree branches and turn back to your stargazing. It's not until you hear a voice that your forced to address the sound.

You really can't be bothered, all you want to do is spend some time by yourself and- oh, your feelings of frustration begin to dissipate when the voice becomes a full fledged person that you recognize well.

His eyes widen in surprise comically, and you have to suppress a laugh, he steps fully into the small clearing and the moon casts a dim glow against his face.

Jason Grace, another person heavy on your conscience. Your aware that he'll be sailing to the Roman camp in eight months, and perusing a relationship wouldn't be good for your already declining mental health.

But you also know that the way he makes you feel is a feeling you crave like air when it's gone, and even if you can hold onto it for a measly eight months you'll be ok.

He takes a seat next to you and find your that your annoyance has disappeared and a new emotion has taken over. You offer him a small smile and turn back to the sky. You hear the quiet crunch of the grass under his feet as he stumbles to the spot next to you, finally sitting at your side with little ease. You eye him quickly, tugging your bottom lip in-between your teeth to stifle your laughter.

His movements were awkward and cute, sort of like a doe walking besides it's mother. Silence soon fills the little gap of space between you, the crickets chirping relentlessly, and the splash of the lake against the rocks. There's that faint breeze of wind again, just enough to make you shiver involuntarily.

You tug your knees into your chest, clutching them with both of arms as they wrap around your legs. If you use stayed like this for a moment you might fall asleep- "Can't sleep either?"

Your reminded once more when you turn your head slightly to look at him, the pale moonlight searing him in half, that if he was any other person who would completely ignored them by now or maybe threaded them. Instead, you left with tiny goosebumps across your arms and a feeling of dizziness your stomach.

He tilts his head to side, so for a brief second you lock eyes. You break contact hastily, playing your eyes for playing tricks on you as you swear you saw a deep blush paint his cheeks.

You clear your throat, your head tilted towards the earth and yet still up at the moon, "Yeah, something like that."

Silence curls around you once more as you enjoy the ambiance of the woods you sit in.

He doesn't ask for you to elaborate, and neither do you. But you can't help but wonder if his past is starting to come back to him, like coloring an intricate puzzle that's color coded.

—


End file.
